nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Markos Brünheld
Markos Brünheld Markos Brünheld was an incredibly influential 4th generation Haden elder and leader of the independent Haden clan from around 290 AU to 613 AU, when the Christomore Usurpment took place. Brünheld is the childe of Aurelia, making Kemuel his grandsire. Life Born in an independent Allstadter fiefdom, Markos was born to work the fields but ended up being a grave robber for money. It was at a grave where he happened upon a strange decomposing woman in 197 AU at the age of 35. Aurelia turned him for fun. He was quickly interested in the Haden arts regardless and he was powerful by default. Early Unlife The Hadens had no home in the world and Brünheld made it his mission to create that home. He bought a castle near Yugovich with Aurelia's money (all stolen from the dead). This castle would come to be known as the Fortress of the Dead, the stronghold of the independent Haden clan. Markos diablerized Aurelia in 290 AU and became the Leader of the clan. Leader of the Hadens Brünheld was a scholar of the dead and spent his years studying and teaching Hadens at the Fortress of the Dead. In 313 AU he attended the Antossy Convention where Rufio the Younger attempted to sway the Hadens into the Tower to impress the other Prefects. Brünheld did not lead his clan into the Tower but an agreement with the Tower was made, mutual co-operation and a non-aggression pact. Rufio's negotiation impressed the other Prefects but Brünheld was not one to waste an opportunity and made a deal with the Diabol as well. Cash for zombies. These two deals cemented the Hadens as truly independent as both main factions needed the Hadens. The Tower needed them for shared intelligence and the Diabol needed them for meatshield troops. Brünheld's political skill annoyed many as he made the Haden's too useful to destroy. By the 400s the Hadens were the richest of the clans by far and used their wealth to research death magic from their fortress. It is this status quo that remained until 613 AU when Giovanni Christomore used a ritual to diablerize the Hadens in their own fortress. Brünheld was killed as was the majority of the clan. Legacy Markos Brünheld is considered one of the most influential demons in supernatural history due to the power of the Haden clan in it's prime under his leadership. The Hadens influenced much in their prime. His research and artifacts are well known as well. Brünheld invented many spells in Mortisfigura. Besides the physical legacy Brünheld left behind there is a cultural one as well. Now that the Haden clan is returning in modern nights many yearn for the golden age to return and the independent Clan to be restored. These Hadens are known as Brünheldites in the old world. Brünheldites have set to work recreating the clan but its not without it's challenges. The main organized faction of hadens would be the Doc's in the Emerald Isles lead by Papa John.Time will tell the future of the clan.